


First Heard Love

by sunchild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flowers, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Poetic, Pure, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, St. Valentine's, This is very sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, VictUuri, i love it, pure fluff, sorta - Freeform, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchild/pseuds/sunchild
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend their first St. Valentine’s day on the most superbly mundane way. Sharing nothing but a bed and their selves.





	First Heard Love

**Author's Note:**

> “The moment I first heard love I gave up my soul, my heart and my eyes.”  
> —Rumi

Victor’s eyes fluttered open, blinking against what he considered the brightest of the lights he had _ever_ seen. It was golden, too deep in shade to be a _morning_ beam that stoke his window and too strong to be a hazy sun facing any kind of thick fog.

Maybe it was because he slept in.

“Mornin’, _sunshine.”_

_They_ slept in.

“Why are you _not_ here?” Victor mumbled, arms stretching to an invisible body because the _actual_ one is too many steps ahead of him, gloriously standing against that blinding light with nothing but a pair of boxers and a very, _very_ loose fitting shirt that definitely was not his.

“Sorry, wanted a bit of sun.” Yuuri mumbled, walking once more to the bed and dropping on his knees, hovering, splendidly, above Victor.

“Well,” He muttered, grabbing Yuuri by the hand and pulling him down onto him. _With_ him. “I am here.”

Yuuri laughed. Earthly and rich, falling into the firm and secure surface of Victor’s bare chest and pressed his left cheek, flush with happiness and confidence.

“You are a _dork_.” Yuuri’s face turned to kiss his sternum with love and care, pressing his lips for what seemed a thousand times and it still would never be enough. He repeated his action, over and over the surface of Victor’s strong torso until there was a pink hue blooming from where he had his mouth to his chest and shoulders, barely drifting back into his fairness at the top of his stomach. The skin was smooth, like all of his, but there was no other place _warmer_ than this one.

They both smiled.

Victor wondered, as his hands wormed his way up the curve of Yuuri’s thighs, how much he could love someone like this? He had never known feeling so strong, so unyielding and devastatingly _satisfying_ like this one. It surely was too much for someone as Victor.

“That is true. I’m not known to be a serious man.” He admitted, arms wrapping finally around his waist and breathing steady once more.

Yuuri looked up to him, eyes bright and too damn _shiny_ with adoration Victor felt he did not deserve an ounce of it. It was too pure, too real and absolutely powerful.

Victor guessed, then, that it was _that_ what would make him love Yuuri like he did, _forever._

Those warm brown eyes, the same color of earth where he had to keep his feet and like his milk coffee he always got in the mornings before training when Yuuri actually slept on time the night before. Those chocolate orbs, sweet but like some sort of force of attraction too strong to ignore, where the ones giving him every day renewed will to hold onto him and what he felt.

No matter how strong it was, Victor could never give up if he had him, looking like that,

“No, you’re definitely not.  But that’s why I love you.”

And, _oh_ , how Victor’s heart fell from his rhythm whenever he heard such enchanting words. He only needed that little reminder of how wonderful his life was, how lucky he had become to thank in every breathing for the way his existence had changed.  

“I love you more.” Was his answer, over and over because he could not say more than that.

“Doubt it.” He whispered and Victor would let him think so, even if it was inconsequential to what he had already stated.

When someone gave you life and love, altogether, without taking anything else in return from you; they were worth ever and all of your love and passion. And it would outgrow theirs. _Every time_.

 So they just laid there, St. Petersburg’s _freezing_ winter outside with a clear sun to provide light where it was needed the most. Their absence at the rink would be notorious but forgiven, since it was quite some special occasion for a couple rising on the international scene.

Tomorrow they would have to do suicides, _twice_. But as they stared at each other they knew it was worth it.

“Anything in mind for today?” Yuuri asked.

“What is it today? Something special?” Victor faked his confusion.

“It is _Wednesday_ , Victor.” Like if that meant something.

“Oh! Right, I thought you were talking about Christophe’s birthday.” Yuuri’s comment made the older laugh loudly, his body reverberating with mirth.

“ _God._ Don’t mention Chris when I’m thinking how deeply in love with you I am… while _naked_.” He pleaded and then it was time for the other to snicker against his pectoral. It was such a heavenly sound Victor knew there will never be music as pleasant as this.

“You started.”

“I did.” He admitted. “Let’s just stay here, like this.” Victor said and his boyfriend, _fiancé_ , nodded. Agreeing as his cheek rested once more upon his unsteady heart.

Everything Victor ever needed was personified into the one he loved and adored the most, a fierce and throbbing beam of _live_ light that pounded with all this energy and flaunted devotion that burst into his life with all he lacked and needed so ardently.

Yuuri had been a _fireball_ blasting through the banquet hall like a star colliding with a supernova on the _darkest_ of the galaxies. Before he ever appeared, drunk _off of his ass_ and perfectly tempting, undressed body, ever single skating society party was beyond boring. It had become a torture to attend any kind of social gathering or event that did not required skates, pulling a bunch of tired and dreadful athletes into one crammed room to talk and drink until the ISU staff and officials, along with sponsors and representatives, left the room so the other people could just ran like demons out of hell after one specifically tedious evening.

So when this Japanese sweetheart, who amazed everyone on their short program with feeling and complex step sequences, ran into the Russian team screaming _war_ and hell everyone fell in love.

Victor, like no one else.

“I thought you’d have planned out something a bit more… _interesting_.” Yuuri mumbled when his index finger started to trace little shapes all over his arm, shoulder and neck. There were little lightning bolts of tickles striking his skin, sending shock waves of the size of a sunflower petal to his nerve endings. “It is our first St. Valentine’s together.”

Victor chuckled.

“This is the best thing I could think of. Us, together, not moving from this bed sharing our body heat on a fairly little amount of clothing. I can’t even get up, I’m too in love for anything other than holding you like this for twenty four hours.”

“You’re so lucky I’m totally into it.” He whispered, moving until he had his lips pressed against Victor’s face. “Or into you, for that matter.”

“Yes, thank you.” And they kissed.

How little _everything_ seemed when Victor was sure of knowing it all every time their lips pressed.

How little _eternity_ seemed when Victor was sure of _spending it_ every time they kissed.

Love was healing, mending and a force of sheer _sentiment_ that drove people into madness or bravery. Sometimes they were confused as one, but when what you feel is real, you get to know the difference. You get to _understand_ what it is all about. Because you’ve started to love, too, and that is proof big enough of how much love is needed on _anyone’s_ life.

And if Yuuri had not pulled Victor into dancing, the most _intimate_ way of communication, maybe life would not have such a deep meaning. Maybe it would not be worth the loneliness.

Because now that he had everything he could ever want, he knew how insignificant everything else seemed in comparison.

Yuuri’s lips were pliant and soft, allowing Victor to do whatever he wanted with them when they kissed like this. Slowly, peaceful and unrushed. It was all they felt expressed into a supple touch of mouths who asked for more and more with every second they spent together. Their hands were intertwined now, fingers laced and palms pressed for leverage when their hips aligned and flushed beneath the soft sheets. They didn’t care for morning breath, nor for sore bodies. It was exciting the way their bodies knew exactly what to do, like if they’ve known each other since the beginning of times and this was just another thing they always used to do.

Yuuri groaned, deepening the kiss with parting lips where Victor’s mouth found its place. Heat spreading all over their faces, eyes closed and breathing erratic, they whispered sweet _everythings_ into each other as their lips moved as if they had minds of their own.

“I love you.” Victor said once more. “I love you.”

He couldn’t even hear the answer he was given, everything was hot and heavy and _perfect_.

Perfect as the day he had been ushered into a slow and sensual tango that burned his bones for months. Into a dance so close he thought he was dreaming.

Yuuri’s lips lowered to his throat, biting soft into the taut skin of his jugular and then going up into his jawbone and the shell of his ear. When kissing, Yuuri was delicate and careful, never letting any detail slip of his tongue tip as he poured tons of feelings into what he was doing. And Victor would let him take all of his time and life when he did so. Because Yuuri’s hands were scratching up and down his abs, blunt nails pressing over his navel and legs crushing his sides with force as their touches became daring and heated. They were everything and the only thing they could feel, tangled up in sheets and arms of lingering and eager bodies. The kissing went on and on, like it could never end even when Yuuri stopped for mere seconds to look back into Victor’s eyes before taking him once more, giving away more bites as he sucked lower and lower on his body every time.

It was the first call of love and life, some sort of warning that told Victor how his life could be if he gave in to the feeling and the moment, advising him to follow this man to the end of the world and never let him go. It was then and there when he knew there was more to an existence of ice and medals, of skating and competitions.

A life Victor had never been told of, one he had never heard of.

Victor first heard love when he heard that sweet pleading voice of what seemed like a lost man asking for advice. He did not know back then that _he_ was the lost one until he _found_ his way on the tiniest of the Japanese towns, among sand and ocean waves where warmth laid on the surface of hugs and an old ice rink.

Victor first heard love from Yuuri, and he gave up _everything_ just for him.

 

⊱ ━━━━.⋅♡⋅.━━━━ ⊰

 

Yuuri had fallen asleep after moments of even more heated kisses.

Of course he had, he was crushing himself to create a fresh step sequence for Victor even when he had told him _anything_ coming from him would work. Therefore the all-nighters he pulled where even heavier after so much dancing on their living room with fuzzy socks and earphones on to keep his noise at the minimum.

Victor loved every single inch of his creative spine but sometimes he just _wished_ he was just a bit more flexible with himself.

Yet Victor knew it was one out of a thousand things he loved so much about Yuuri.

The sun had dimmed his light just to a hue of pale yellow, projecting now all kinds of misty-looking images inside Victor’s bedroom. Victor _and_ Yuuri’s bedroom. It was comforting, too.

Of all of his _wildest_ dreams, Victor had never imagined he could have all of this, right here. It was insane to even say out loud he had the opportunity to go to bed at night, sleep and wake up next morning to the one he adored more than anything else in the world. It was like they had been _blessed_.

Maybe they had been.

Mostly Victor.

He had been granted a once in a life time opportunity he did not let go.

Carefully, he decided to go and sort out the rest of what he had _actually_ planned for the day. Calling into the flower shop to confirm the delivery time and the bakery that would send them what he needed before Yuuri woke up, Victor removed his lover carefully to let him lie on the bed while he prepared the rest. He drifted to the kitchen and started up the coffee machine, pulling out the chopped fruit tray he had bought a night ago and the melting chocolate bars he had hidden on the top cupboard.

Starting up the fire, he placed a bit of butter to prepare the melting pot as he arranged the chopped fruit on a much more fancy plate, adding some frozen berries as he hear the door bell ringing. He rushed to it, attending the flower delivery girl and tipping her along with a free autograph and a selfie that he made sure he would be tagged later in the day. Wishing her a happy Valentine’s Day he took the huge bouquet to the kitchen table, melting the chocolate and preparing the coffee.

Victor knew Yuuri deserved every single star in the sky and planet in the universe and even when he gave him _everything_ he had it would still never be enough to what he _knew_ he should give him.

The door rang again, pulling him in a snap before he could ever swim deeper into his thought pool and making him rush to the door once more.

Later, when he was back, there was Yuuri stirring the chocolate pot and munching on a cold blackberry, tainting his lips a rich shade of pink.

“You…” Victor said. “Should be at our bed. Sleeping.”

“If you thought I could just lie there with you _not_  with me you definitely do not know me yet.”

And maybe that was true, Victor would never finish meeting Yuuri.

Sometimes, when he though too much or too hard, he found himself wishing that he would’ve met Yuuri on an earlier moment of his life. Pay attention to his co-skaters and to the divisions below him would have been a good start to get to know the younger, beautiful man. Maybe that way he could’ve know more about him. Understand him better.

But then again, probably he wouldn’t have had known despair and pain to be rewarded with kisses and laughter to relieve all the solitude he had deep into his soul.

“I try to get better at that.” He took Yuuri to hug him from behind, squeezing his body tiglty against his as they stayed in silent. The baked goods where there, the chocolate melted and the coffee done. The fruit tray was ready and the flowers waiting to be held. It was all set up.

Yuuri turned around, legs practically climbing his way to Victor’s hips before kissing him deeply once more. Where mouths crashed, tongues met and breath mixed, pure and unraveled. There was a squeeze of flesh and a breathy moan, if they kept going there was not a way for them to stop. At all.

And Victor had so, so much more planned out.

Kissing his cheeks and caressing his throat, he put Yuuri back on the floor and hugged him once more before talking. It was strangely aching to let go of the other after moments like this.

“Let’s get back to bed.” Victor pleaded and Yuuri nodded. “Go and I’ll take the rest with me.”

And Yuuri did so.

It took a couple of rounds for everything to be at their room, overbed table set and a cooling bucket with an expensive champagne bottle on the night stand.

Then, the flowers.

“Oh god, this are beautiful.” Yuuri muttered, awestruck with the assortment of sunflowers, gardenias and pink sweet peas. There were salmon rose buds and several baby breath intertwined with other leaves. It was big, colorful and _lovely_.

“I’m so glad you liked it.” Victor said, feeding Yuuri a chocolate bathed cherry.

“I thought I could never be more in love with you.”

Victor laughed, he knew the feeling.

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” He replied, when inside his head he could understand perfectly what he meant.

People had called him crazy, names and insults when he answered to what he thought was Yuuri’s own pleading, The video he saw was another call of help and _love_ , like the one he professed with that sudden exhibition program change where _Stammi Viccino_ was more than an Opera Aria, transforming the notes and lyrics into a cry of loneliness.

He had been reckless, but he gave up much more than the career everyone kept talking about when in search of whom he had fell in love with.

His heart and soul had gone with Yuuri right after he left the banquet.

Victor crossed an ocean, time zones and moved into another continent where his target country had nothing known for him other than bright eyes and the most amazing man on earth. He went there, knowing that maybe he had been forgotten or dusted into oblivion because it was impossible for someone like Yuuri to actually care for him. Someone so pure, talented and lovely could not remember a selfish, lonely Russian after so much alcohol and music.

And he did not.

But Victor _had no idea_ of the reality of the situation. It was so much more complicated than that and he still could not care. He had fallen in love with Yuuri many, many nights prior to his arrival to Hasetsu.

And he stayed, even when time and memory had been cruel to him or Yuuri. Because he knew there could be a place in that huge heart of Yuuri’s for Victor and all he felt for that man. For Victor and his maddened, devoted love.

And there had been.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love.” He said to Yuuri, after a sip of Champagne and the coffee long forgotten on the machine at the kitchen.

“Happy Valentine’s day to you, my sun.” And he was kissed again.

In a way, Yuuri had taken something Victor could have back. His _all_ belonged to him, now. And that was the way it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ! ! I Made This For You..(◞ꈍ∇ꈍ)っ♡ (ﾉ∀＼*)  
> +3,000 words of Victuuri Bed Fluff? Sign me TF up.   
> I had to get this off of my chest bc c'mon who would I be if I did not write the sappiest of the fanfics with all those extra™ descriptions and melodramatic monologues? Not me, that's for sure!  
> And yet, as you know, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for funny structures, bad grammar and crappy sentences. I am sorry.  
> Hope you liked this and I wish you all had a lovely V'Day bc, c'mon, love's cool as HECK. 
> 
> Love you all, sending thousands of hugs and kisses ! ! ( ˘ ³˘)♡


End file.
